


[Podfic] Catfished

by Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animated GIFs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fish, It's by saras_girl so you know it's good, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Yes fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Draco is in deep water, Harry can see straight through him, and that's not even the full scale of the problem.





	[Podfic] Catfished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catfished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469854) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 

Cover art by Rindle  
[](https://rindleca.tumblr.com/image/186768167619)

"There's no plaice like home."  


* * *

**Download Only**  
[M4B: full work](https://www.filefactory.com/file/39um0gg74xa1/HP-Catfished.m4b) [ 03:26:30 | 208 mb ]  
[MP3 (128 kbps): part 1](https://www.filefactory.com/file/5wndf7hhs27z/HP-Catfished-part1.mp3) [ 02:03:47 | 119 mb ]  
[MP3 (128 kbps): part 2](https://www.filefactory.com/file/2x8w0iuibrp7/HP-Catfished-part2.mp3) [ 01:22:43 | 79 mb ]  


**Stream or Download**  
[MP3 (96 kbps): part 1](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9u57zeu965687ir/HP-Catfished-part1-lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 02:03:47 | 87 mb ]  
[MP3 (96 kbps): part 2](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0i34mie2jhg6qv7/HP-Catfished-part2-lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 01:22:43 | 58 mb ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl) for giving me permission to record this wonderful fic, and to [luiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny) and [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna) for the quick beta! <333
> 
> This is my longest podfic so far, and my first attempt at an animated gif. What do you think, too subtle?


End file.
